Amy Woods
Amy Woods is a 16-year-old daughter of Iris. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Amelia "Amy" Lynne Woods was born on May 18, 1998 to Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, and Gregory Woods, a gift shop owner in Jacksonville, Florida. Iris met Gregory one day after a huge storm, where a double rainbow appeared. When Gregory went outside to admire the rainbow, he met Iris, and they instantly fell in love. They had a daughter, which they named Amy Lynne Woods. Iris was a great mother to Amy, and Gregory cared about Iris very much, but Iris decided that she had to leave. Iris left Amy and Gregory when Amy was four years old, leaving both of them heartbroken. Gregory had to raise Amy on his own, and he wasn't sure how to, but he raised her how Iris would have wanted to raise her. Amy was a very outgoing child, and she was very sweet to everyone she met. She always got her colors confused with each other, which Gregory found ironic, because Iris loved color, but he figured that she was just learning her colors, and he dismissed this. When Amy started preschool, she was easily distracted and she had a very difficult time focusing. She was diagnosed with ADHD, but did not have dyslexia. She continued to confuse her colors, and her teacher suggested that Amy should be tested for color blindness. Amy was tested for color blindness, and she was found to have Deuteranopia, or red-green color blindness, which she inherited from her deceased grandmother. Amy had trouble distinguishing the colors green and red, and because of this, she felt awkward because she would never be able to see the colors that everyone else knew. She didn't have any idea what other colors there could be, and she felt outcasted because she was different from everyone else. She was always confusing her colors throughout her life, and her clothes would never match because she couldn't tell what color they were. She was teased at school being color blind and having ADHD, and this upset her. She often felt like a failure in life, because she was limited to doing some things because of her color blindness. Amy was obsessed with Greek mythology and the Greek myths while she was growing up, and she knew everything about it. She was always daydreaming about it, and she loved the myths, and she would often write stories and draw pictures of the myths that she loved. She was an intelligent student, but she was always daydreaming and not putting her best effort into her schoolwork because she already decided that she was a failure. When Amy was in high school, her math teacher wanted to have a conference to discuss Amy's ADHD with Amy and Gregory, her father. At the conference, Amy's math teacher turned out to be a gorgon, and she attacked both of them. The gorgon killed Gregory, and Amy was traumatized, but a satyr, Clover Greenwood, came and rescued her. He lead her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Iris. Amy was surprised, because Iris was the goddess of the rainbow and color, and she was color blind. She felt like a mistake at Camp Half-Blood, because she lost her father, and she didn't feel like she fit in with the other children of Iris, because she wasn't very optimistic. She discovered that her color blindness allowed her to see through camouflage more easily than others normally would. She often feels clumsy because of her condition, and she is terrified that she will be teased and bullied like she was at her school. Amy's fatal flaw is her inferiority. She doesn't feel like she can do what everyone else can do, and she constantly feels judged by everyone around her, because she is different from everyone else. She is always thinking that she is a failure, and she is often very hard on herself emotionally, because she feels like she is very different from everyone else. Early Life Amy was very hyperactive as a child, and she was very sweet, and she had a good sense of humor that was able to put a smile on anyone's face. She was discovered to have Deuteranopia, or red-green color blindness, which shocked Amy and her father. Amy never suspected that the world that she saw was false, and she was heartbroken to know that she was missing out on the world that everyone else knew, and that she would never see it. She discovered that being color blind limited her from doing some things that other people could do, which made her feel like she wasn't good enough as everyone else was. She was a great and intelligent student, but she was often bullied because of her color blindness. She helped her dad at his gift shop, and they both often missed Iris. Amy loved her father, and she admired him and cared about him very much. When she was in ninth grade and her math teacher wanted to have a conference with Amy and her father, she turned out to be a gorgon, and she attacked both of them. The gorgon killed Gregory, Amy's father, and a satyr named Clover Greenwood arrived before the gorgon could hurt Amy. Amy was shocked, and traumatized because the satyr killed her father, but she agreed to go with Clover because he told her that he knew where Amy's mother was. Clover explained that they were going to Camp Half-Blood, and that she was a demigod, and Amy was very excited because of her love for Greek mythology, but she was immediatley terrified that she would be bullied again at Camp Half-Blood for her color blindness. They arrived there, and Amy was claimed by Iris, and Amy immediatley thought that it was a mistake or a joke, because Iris was the goddess of the rainbow. Amy was upset, and she didn't feel like she fit in with her half-siblings, but she sometimes feels like a joke or a failure because she is so unlike her half-siblings. She loves Camp Half-Blood, even though she doesn't have many friends, and she trains very often. She uses a bow and arrow as her weapon, which she is very skilled with. She still has a great sense of humor, and she can be very outgoing. She still struggles with being color blind, and she is still very upset about being different from everyone else. Appearance Amy has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She is very skinny, and she has pale skin. She often wears mismatched clothes, because she can't tell what colors they really are, due to her color blindness. Alliances *Clover Greenwood Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Amy is color blind. *Amy has Deuteranopia, or red-green color blindness. *Amy is can be very clumsy. *Amy is very intelligent. *Amy uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. *Amy has a good sense of humor. *Amy can see through camouflage more easily than others. *Amy gets free Iris messages. *Amy can connect Iris messages. *Amy can create rainbows. Gallery bow_standard1.jpg|Amy's bow IMG_6158.jpg|Amy's arrows brittany_snow_008_slhs.jpg brittany_snow_27004.jpg tn2_brittany_snow_1.jpg f2040e82-7f65-11e2-9da8-12313d1f5c43.jpeg brittany-snow-60.jpg 194816_1235783626198_full.jpg 7756.jpg snow421600x1200.jpg tumblr_mmqwfgM0Ko1qb1hzso1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mr0vo21y2W1qz4rgp.gif BrittS.gif tumblr_inline_mr0vspdUmS1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lwdpi3hXdb1r23tzz.gif tumblr_lj3cskIySr1qzu4o6o1_500.gif 936full-brittany-snow.jpg brittany-snow_1920x1200_90552.jpg 1152176592_Brittany_Snow_Wallpaper.jpg brittany-snow-19325-1680x1050.jpg brittany-snow-46.jpg brittany-snow-20090227-495675.jpg brittany snow pics.jpg brittany-snow-15.jpg brittany-snow-12.jpg brittany_snow_headshot-5047.jpg Amy.jpeg 022rwd.jpg imgthing.jpeg Brittany-Snow-Photoshoot-Pics-3-its-all-about-princess829-13341616-400-500.jpg Brittany-Snow-Photoshoot-Pics-3-its-all-about-princess829-13341640-400-500.jpg Brittany-Snow-Photoshoot-Pics-3-its-all-about-princess829-13341714-374-500.jpg Brittany-Snow-Photoshoot-Pics-3-its-all-about-princess829-13341765-416-500.jpg Category:Child of Iris Category:Camper Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22